Mystical Day
by Miaka Yuuki
Summary: This was a dare where we pick up two pairs of anime characters from a hat and draws them out ._. and this one is a CCS, DBZ and an Angel Sanctuary Crossover.


The vivid sun shone brightly down onto the beach side, as two girls skipped across the burning sand. Two quite tall, black haired girls walked slowly down holding their towel, umbrella and belongings. They both wore protective sunglasses, bikini and over on top was a t-shirt and board shorts. Their dark, pitch blacks hair reflected from the sun, getting some wanted attention in the crowds. They both smiled at each other as one of them pointed at a half shaded place to sit. The two ladies approached the place, when they saw a few bags were left lying there.  
  
" Oh. I don't see that." Mei Lin exclaimed, starting to push the bags away with her feet, but not noticing the bags having dirt on them.  
  
" Whops!" Videl said giggling as she too started to move the bags further away behind the trees.  
  
" I hope they don't come back soon." Mei Lin commented.  
  
" We're so mean, eh." Videl replied laughing.  
  
Mei Lin got out their towels as Videl opened up the huge stripy red umbrella. They both sat on their towels and squirted some sun lotion on their fair skin.  
  
" Getting tanned is good." Mei Lin said as she nodded.  
  
Videl was busy smoothing out her hair, making sure it was silky and soft.  
  
" You think Gohan would come soon?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
" He's always late and makes up some stupid excuses and then laughs hysterically." Videl shouted, looking away in the distance at some guys playing volleyball.  
  
" Well, there's always other guys to choose from." Mei Lin smiling, trying to make her feel better.  
  
" I guess so." Videl said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
" Excuse me miss." Said a stranger who drew near them.  
  
Mei Lin blushed looking down at her knees. Videl turned around, gazing her sapphire eyes into the handsome guy.  
  
" Er. hi!" added the boy, twitching his head a bit and stepped back.  
  
Videl's eye suddenly widens and blushes rapidly.  
  
" Hello." she replies.  
  
The guy glanced at the two girls, lifting an eyebrow, then asked, " Uh, you two seen a few muddy bags around here? My friends and I had just finished our soccer match and came here to have a swim to cool off." " .No, I haven't seen any." Videl said biting one side of her lip. ' Great! If he knows we shoved the bags away, I'll loose this chance.' Videl thought to herself. " Oh! I think I saw a few bags behind the tree over there. See if they are yours." Mei Lin added as she started to wipe off the dirt on her sandals. Videl gave a glimpse to Mei Lin and mouthing the words, " Thank you.".  
  
The well-built guy came walking back, tilting his head and brushed his hair. " My name is Kiri. Nice to meet you both!" he winked and smiled. "Oh, and thanks for the tip, the bags were ours."  
  
" It's ok. My name is Vid-" not finishing her sentence.  
  
" My name is Mei Lin," she said as she stood up, " and my friend Videl!"  
  
Videl gave an evil look towards Mei Lin, but she was only noticing the handsome guy, Kiri. Kiri reached out his hand to Videl, giving a smart look. Videl took his hand and stood up. Mei Lin gave an angry grump, but then hiding it with a fake smile quickly. Videl, not noticing was still clutching onto his hand firmly.  
  
" So, want a drink, both of you?" Kiri questioned.  
  
" I-I would love to." Videl replied.  
  
" Oh sure, I would come along too." Mei Lin said as she rolled her eyes. Kiri's charming brown eyes, never took off Videl. Mei Lin, trying to look away, brushed some sand off her tummy. They walked towards the Kettler Bar where they sat down on the stools.  
  
" What would you like, Videl?" Kiri asked, glancing at Videl's beautiful face.  
  
" Fruit punch would be perfect." Videl said looking back into his eyes.  
  
" Mei Lin? What would you like?" Kiri asked again.  
  
" The same thing would be fine." Mei Lin replied having a frown on her face. Kiri ordered the drinks, while Videl whispered, " Hey Mei Lin, he's a cute guy isn't he?"  
  
" No, I don't think so. Look at him! He looks too popular, like the ones that have lots of girlfriends? Not my type. I like the ones that are loyal to you. Loyal, you know? Loyal?" Mei Lin said starting to raise her voice.  
  
" Shh.quiet down Mei Lin. You don't want him to hear that, do you?" Videl hushed giving an irritated face.  
  
" Drinks here girls." Kiri said while passing along the fruit punches.  
  
" Thanks." Videl said blissfully.  
  
Kiri moved closer towards Videl, wrapping his hand around her shoulders. Videl reddened, as she leaned down onto his muscular body. Mei Lin was jealous now, she was about to explode, but choking on her fruit punch, making a splash on her t-shirt. Kiri smirked and Videl chuckled.  
  
" It's not funny, I'm just going to wash up now." Mei Lin said hastily turning away, " Videl, I'll call you soon."  
  
Videl nodded as she snuggled closer by Kiri.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Mei Lin stomped out of the bar, pulling off her wet t-shirt and dumped it into her bag. 'Now you have a guy, ditch your best friend eh? That Kiri guy wasn't that nice at all! He might be tricking Videl, glad I'm not the one.' Mei Lin thought. She walked along the sandy beach, as she kicked the glittering water that splashed onto her tanned legs. Suddenly a roar from the distance was heard.  
  
" Aaaahhhhhhh!" the sound of two young boys voice.  
  
Then, a sudden gush of sand blew past her. She barely could open her eyes for a quick look at what was going on. Her eyes started to twitch and ache as she could feel needle like sand stabbing into her indigo eyes. A young fellow, with dark purple hair stood manly on the sand. Mei Lin looked closely at the figure; he was tall, handsome, nice-looking and cute! ' I bet he's better than that dude Kiri.' Mei Lin thinking, giving an evil smile as she started walking towards the boy.  
  
" Whose there?" the guy asked.  
  
" Me? Oh, hi!" giving a cute look while still climbing up the rocky sand hill.  
  
" What are you doing here?" the tall figure proclaimed.  
  
" Nothing much, just wanted to find a nice place to sunbathe." Mei Lin said giving another cheerful look.  
  
" You should leave, my friend and I are training for fighting."  
  
" Really? I learn martial arts!"  
  
" Uh.but this is a different kind." the voice didn't finish the sentence when a suddenly a scream of a girl was heard.  
  
" Help!!! I'm falling!" Mei Lin screeched as she tried to grip hold of a steady rock. " Are you faking it miss?" the voice protested.  
  
" I-I can't hold on much longer." Mei Lin said as a tear rolled down her pink cheeks.  
  
Slowly, her hands slipped as her head was aiming towards the ground. The tall man yelled as he zoomed down lifting her back up again.  
  
" You're, you're flying!" Mei Lin said as her eyes stared down onto the ground.  
  
" Well you see." the voice said. " Oh, you won't understand dear."  
  
" Thanks for saving me, uh."  
  
" Gotenks. Gotenks is my name." He replied giving a sexy glance.  
  
" Thank you Gotenks, why do you sound like two people? Anyway, where's your friend you said you were practising with?"  
  
" He's um, he went to the toilet." Gotenks responded looking away, blushing slightly too. " So what's your name?"  
  
" Mei Lin."  
  
Mei Lin was still being held by Gotenks, as he fixed his eyes on the pretty haired girl. They both turned crimson in the face as Gotenks brought her down onto the ground. ' This young girl, she had given me weird feelings, that I have never had before.' Gotenks mind was flooding pictures of her.  
  
Mei Lin gave a shiver as she rubbed her arms and she brushes her sandy bikini. Gotenks grabbed his jacket and puts it over her.  
  
" Thanks." Mei Lin said and shuddered again.  
  
" Mei Lin, I-I have to go soon." Gotenks said breaking the silence.  
  
" Why, it's still very early." Mei Lin giving a confused look.  
  
" Well, I have to go home. Uh. My parents are waiting for me."  
  
" Oh, ok then." Mei Lin replied covering herself more with the jacket. ' What a shame he's going.' She thought to herself. Leisurely, Gotenks moved closer to Mei Lin, as he locks his emerald eyes with her blue, enchanting eyes. They closed their eyes as their lips touched, the feeling of heaven, cherries and honey melted into their mouths. As Mei Lin opened her eyes, Gotenks was gone. She rose from the floor, holding the jacket. She patted it, as a tear drops and lands on the jacket.  
  
" Hey Mei Lin! I'm back." Videl said as she yelled out. " I tried to ring you lots of times, and I got worried."  
  
" Oh nothing." Mei Lin said reaching into her board shorts for her phone. It read, 'Four missed calls.'  
  
" Let go Mei Lin, Kiri left with his coach to practise swimming. I got bored so I decided to go and find you." The two girls walked off back to the beach side, packing up their belongings. Mei Lin looked back in the distance, a voice whispered, " We will meet again, when it's time."  
  
[Hehe.. I know this story sux ._. but I hope you would still R&R it! I can't wait for another dare ^^; This was fun to write o.o;] 


End file.
